


The Theory of Infinite Universes

by TideNightWalker



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: Three different universes, all Tyrus.ORI made three fics for one prompta.k.a Tyrus Week 2018, Day 5: AU





	1. Shadowhunters AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. There are two more on the way, and they're probably gonna be shorter.
> 
> This is a AU of the "Shadowhunters" TV show...
> 
> Andi is Clary, Jonah is Jace, Marty is Simon, Cyrus is Alec, Buffy is Izzy, and TJ is Magnus. 
> 
> (Muffy hints Ahead!)
> 
> Links to scenes:  
> 1- (can’t find it sorry)  
> 2- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d1jnbQULw8 (this is much less exact than the others so sorry)  
> 3- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_dBOjU1w48 , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmG1AxRvK58&list=PLqJkJUcAHHwTiYTZwLdy9rtWv_2Vnasnq&index=16
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Season 1 of Shadowhunters.

“Great!” Andi yelled as the group made their way out of the loud club into the back. “TJ is gone, he took the necklace, and now we’ll never get my mom back!” 

 

She threw the cufflink she had snagged from TJ’s coat onto the ground and leaned into Buffy, sniffling.

 

Jonah smirked, picking up the cufflink. “Not quite. Cyrus, you know what to do.”

 

Cyrus, with a grumpy look, pulled out his stele, drew a rune onto his and Jonah’s hands, and then clasped them together, the cufflink held in their palms. 

 

The four went silent.

 

“What are they doing?” Andi whisper-asked to Buffy.

 

“You’ll see,” Buffy whispered back.

 

“Got him!” Jonah exclaimed after a few moments, pulling his hands away from Cyrus as he stood still. 

 

“What do you mean?” Andi asked. 

 

“Just follow us,” Cyrus snarked as Jonah walked off. “Try and keep up, little girl.”

 

Andi scowled as she and Buffy followed after the two boys.

 

* * *

 

TJ glared at the shadowhunter looming over the dead body of one of his people. His Circle rune was ugly and red on his neck, pulsing with tainted angelic energy. He felt his glamour fall in anger as he raised his hands, blue magic sparking at his fingertips.

 

The shadowhunter grinned wolfishly, and brandished his seraph blade. “Ah, High Warlock. Your cat eyes will make a wonderful addition to my collection. I’ll put them right next to the wings of the patrolling warlock I killed this morning.”

 

“Walker,” TJ whispered.

 

The shadowhunter made a move forward, but an arrow plunged into his thigh. TJ didn’t question who helped him, only pushed his magic forward in a killing surge.

 

“Well done,” said a voice from behind him. 

 

“More like medium rare,” TJ replied with a sneer directed at the fallen Shadowhunter. He pulled his glamour back up and turned around. 

 

Standing behind him was the most gorgeous shadowhunter he had ever seen. 

 

“Hello,” TJ said, gliding towards the pretty shadowhunter. “I don’t believe I’ve formally introduced myself. I’m TJ.”

 

“Cyrus,” The shadowhunter replied with a goofy grin. TJ smiled back, and the shadowhunter suddenly looked panicked.

 

“We should- ah, um- should-” Cyrus stammered, pointing behind himself. 

 

“Right,” TJ said. “We should join the party.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cyrus watched as Buffy walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful, adorned in a golden dress and carrying the bracelet Iris was to present to him and a stele. Next to him, Jonah held much the same thing: the necklace he was to present to Iris, and a stele. He watched as Marty sat next to Andi, watching Buffy. 

 

He may have been a downworlder, but Buffy liked him, so he allowed him to be here.

 

Buffy moved to stand opposite to Jonah, who was just behind him. She would be behind Iris once she arrived. Once Buffy was in her place, Iris walked into the doorway of the hall.

 

She looked beautiful.

 

_ But you’re not in love with her,  _ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Buffy, TJ, and Jonah chimed. 

 

Cyrus swallowed. He would marry Iris, for his family. 

 

Iris was finally standing next to him. He turned to smile at her. She smiled back. Buffy presented the bracelet out to Iris, a concerned look on her face directed to Cyrus. Iris took the bracelet and put it on his wrist. He repeated the same thing with Iris’ necklace.

 

“ _ It is time _ ,” The silent brother behind them announced telepathically. Iris and Cyrus turned to a short pillar that looked like ice and had the wedding rune carved into it. “ _ For Cyrus Goodman and Iris Branwell to mark each other with the wedded union rune. _ ”

 

He lowered his staff, topped with the angelic rune, to tap it onto the pillar. “ _ A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart; a union is born _ .”

 

Buffy holds the stele out to Iris. She takes it, and gives Cyrus one last smile. She slowly lowers it down to his skin, but makes no mark before a door slams loudly.

 

Suddenly, TJ swoops in, a pink streak sitting in his gelled hair, and a velvet blazer on. His eyes look even more darkly lined than usual, and Cyrus’ breath stutters. He can feel his heart pounding;  _ ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom. _ His skin erupts in goosebumps just looking at TJ. Their eyes are locked. He vaguely hears his mother hiss “What is that warlock doing here?”, Buffy laugh quietly, and Jonah ask Buffy if Cyrus invited TJ.

 

He thinks back to what TJ said earlier, the “symptoms of love.” You lose your breath every time they enter a room. Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they stand close. Cyrus is screwed.

 

“Kippen,” Cyrus’ mother said warningly as she strutted towards TJ. “Leave this wedding  _ now. _ ”

 

“Leslie, this is between me and your son,” TJ said, holding up a hand to stop Cyrus’ mother, his eyes not leaving Cyrus’. “I’ll leave if he asks me to.”

 

“You gonna be okay, Cy?” He hears Jonah ask from behind him. 

 

“Cyrus?” Iris asked quietly. 

 

He ripped his gaze from TJ and looks at a general point next to Iris’ head. “I can’t breathe,” he admits.

 

“I know,” Iris replied, almost sadly. “It’s okay.”

 

Cyrus takes a deep breath. “I can’t do this. I thought we were doing the right thing, but- this. This isn’t it.”

 

Iris’ smile is even more sad. “You don’t have to explain.”

 

“I’m sorry, Iris,” Cyrus said, guilty.

 

“Hey,” Iris said, putting a hand on his cheek. “You deserve to be happy.”

 

Cyrus nodded, and took a deep breath as he turned to the crowd. His eyes found TJ’s again, and he could see the sadness in the warlock’s eyes.

 

His determination grew as he slowly walked down the steps onto the carpet. Then, he stalked down the aisle.

 

“Cyrus, what are you-” His mother began, walking towards him. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Cyrus replied, waving his mother off.

 

He walked down the aisle with determination, right to TJ. The warlock looked confused as Cyrus grabbed his lapels and pulled him down…

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

...and kissed him in front of the entire crowd.


	2. Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Marty are twenty one pilots. (Also i’ve seen theories about TJ’s real name being Tyler Joseph and I’m 50% sure that’s why i thought twenty one pilots for them- the other 50% is for the rapping) 
> 
> Jonah, Andi, Buffy and Cyrus are whatever band u want (personally i though they'd either be Don Broco or Panic! at the Disco but you can imagine whatever you'd like)
> 
> this is more drabble-like but oh well
> 
> No other ships in this tbh (maybe Muffy?)
> 
> Spoilers for the Levitate music video. Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uv_1AKKKJnk

“I just watched your new music video for Levitate. All I have to say is: what the fuck.”

 

TJ laughed. Cyrus never wanted to hear the music he and Marty were making, and preferred to hear it as “everyone else did” (according to him).

 

“Where did you go? Why didn’t the Marty character do anything? One guy looked panicked that you were gone, and that was it! Where is that weird dude taking you? C’mon, Teej, I need to know!”

 

“You’re the one who didn’t want to hear it,” TJ smirked. “Besides, you’re busy doing stuff with your band. There’s no need to worry about what we’re doing.”

 

TJ could hear Cyrus huff over the phone.

 

“But I still want to know!” Cyrus whined. “This is almost more ‘what the fuck’ worthy than your Heavy-dirty-soul music video, and you never told my anything about that!”

 

“Cyrus, would you tell my anything about what you guys are working on?” TJ replied.

 

“No…” Cyrus sighed. “Fine, I’ll just wait like everyone else.”

 

TJ laughed. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

* * *

  
  


Cyrus sighed as he pressed the end call button on his cell phone.

 

Buffy was messing around on her bass, and noticed Cyrus’ disappointment. “You good, Cy?”

 

“Yeah,” Cyrus sighed. “TJ won’t tell me about what he’s planning for his next album…”

 

Buffy laughed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if TJ doesn’t even know. The only reason they get music out on time is because of Marty.”

 

Cyrus nodded. “That is true. I love him, but he’s forgetful.”

 

“Hey, Cyrus!” 

 

Cyrus and Buffy looked up at Jonah and Andi.

 

“Andi’s already got the drums and Buffy’s got the baseline, all we need is guitar work!” Jonah called out. “Could you come help?”

 

Cyrus nodded and gave Jonah a thumbs up, setting his phone down and going into the studio. 

 

_ Guess I’ll leave the theories for later. _

 

* * *

 

TJ blinked drowsily at the sound of Cyrus’ ringtone. He answered. “Cyrus, it’s midnight.”

 

“Sorry, but I think I know what Levitate is about,” Cyrus replied.

 

TJ groaned. 

 

“No, I’m serious!”

 

TJ chuckled. “Fine. Lay it on me, Muffin.”


	3. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People can only see the color of their soulmate’s eyes, until they meet them and make eye contact.
> 
> ft. clueless bois
> 
> (This is basically the 2x08 scene word for word but with soulmates. Also more drabble-y.)

"3- 4- crud!" Cyrus exclaimed as he watched people in line slowly take all of the chocolate-chocolate chip muffins. "Another day, another soul-crushing disappointment.

Buffy patted his shoulder in sympathy, and looked around.  “Incoming,” She quipped as TJ approached.

 

Cyrus ducked his head, staring at the faded blue on his shirt. It’s the only color he’s ever known- a very specific shade of blue-green, and he could sort of see blue and green. 

 

“This is how it is, Buffy,” TJ huffed. “You  _ have  _ to tutor me. I’m team captain.”

 

Buffy scoffed. “Sure, TJ. Here’s your first lesson,” Fake cheer entered her voice. “‘X’ times ‘y’ equals… Ain’t gonna happen.”

 

“Well, if I’m not on the team,” TJ said mockingly. “You ‘ain’t gonna’ win another game.”

 

“If you won’t pass my the ball, why should I help you pass a class?” Buffy asked incredulously.

 

“Fine,” TJ sighed, crossing his arms. “I’ll pass you the ball,” He refused to meet Buffy’s eyes and stared at the posters on the other side of the cafeteria. Buffy and Cyrus looked at each other, surprised. “Do we have a deal?”

 

Buffy pursed her lips and looked behind TJ. “No.”

 

TJ uncrossed his arms with a frown.  Buffy grinned at Cyrus, and turned back to TJ as she pulled Cyrus into her side. 

 

“You get my friend Cyrus here,” Buffy said. “A chocolate-chocolate chip muffin.”

 

Startled, Cyrus looked straight into TJ’s eyes, right as the other boy looked at him. 

 

Suddenly, the world exploded into color. TJ’s hair was no longer gray, and Buffy’s hair wasn’t dark gray. 

 

TJ recoiled. Cyrus assumed that meant he had seen it, too. 

 

“You can’t get your own muffin?” He asked, not saying anything about the color.

 

Cyrus deflated. TJ didn’t see it. 

 

“I didn’t need this extra embarrassment,” He muttered, partially to Buffy and partially to himself, 

 

“But, no.”


End file.
